


Shame

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Accidental wetting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Touching, very short mention of Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath has a little mishap in front of his best friend and is terribly ashamed. Will anyone ever take him seriously again?





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath fidgeted around on his hotel bed. He'd had way too many energy drinks and not enough bathroom breaks today. So he urgently needed to pee. But he was watching a _The Walking Dead_ marathon on TV. Although he'd already seen those episodes before, they were so exciting that he didn't want to miss one second of them.

Meanwhile, his roommate Adam was bored and felt like he'd already read the whole internet on his cell phone. Heath had tried to explain the show to him, but he just couldn't see the appeal of the zombies. He loved his friend, though, and so he didn't disturb him during the episodes. Finally, there was a commercial break. Heath wanted to jump up and run to the bathroom. But suddenly Adam was sitting on his bed, straddling his legs. "You owe me some entertainment, Heathy baby."

"Wait a second, just let me..." Heath didn't have a chance to protest as Adam started to tickle him. "Fuck, no..."

Heath couldn't stop him. His whole focus was on his bladder now, and it felt like it would burst every second. Adam's hands slipped under his T-shirt, tickling his sensitive sides. _Fuck,_ his friend knew exactly his weak spots. Heath's helpless giggles turned to weak whimpers, and then it happened. A warm wetness spread over his crotch, and very soon it leaked out of his boxers. All he could do was push Adam far away with his sudden strength won from desperation.

The stream hadn't stopped. His boxers were soaked, so was the bed under him. Even his T-shirt was wet. Adam stood next to the bed, staring at him. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Heath's face had turned deep red. He'd had some humiliating experiences in his career, but this was definitely the most embarrassing moment of his life. He barely heard Adam's apologies when he ran to the bathroom.

The older man felt bad. This was all his fault. He loved his friend, but now Heath would probably hate him. However, that wasn't even the worst. The worst was Heath's look, his pain. It hurt so much to see him like that. Adam had always wanted him to be happy.

Heath had gone straight to the shower without even taking off his clothes. He'd already been standing there, letting the water rain down on him and crying, for almost ten minutes before he started to undress. He would probably burn his clothes as he was too disgusted with himself. He looked at his T-shirt again, it was a _#Social Outcasts_ one. What a fearless leader he was.

How should he lead his group to victory if he couldn't even control his own bladder? More tears streamed down his face, mixed with the warm water from above. Adam had probably already tweeted about this, maybe even taken a photo of his soiled bed. They would all dump him. Bo, Curtis and of course Adam. They deserved better anyway.

He was a failure as a leader, as a wrestler, as a human. Maybe it was best if he just quit everything and hid in the deep woods of West Virginia where no human being could ever find him. Yeah, that was a good idea.

He turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, leaving his T-shirt and boxers behind. After he'd quickly toweled himself dry, he put on a bathrobe and left the bathroom. He was ready for the laughter, for the humiliation, for everything Adam was gonna throw at him.

He opened the door and the smell of piss reached his nostrils, turning his stomach.

The other man was sitting on his bed, nervously biting his lip. When he saw his friend, he jumped up. "I'm so sorry, Heathy baby! I didn't want that. Please, don't hate me!" At first, he'd wanted to ask _'Are you okay?',_ but then he realized that question was not a good idea in this situation. Heath didn't look okay at all. His eyes were as red as if he'd cried the whole time under the shower. Adam couldn't help himself; he jumped forward and hugged his friend tightly.

"I just want to die," Heath said quietly.

Although he didn't really sound suicidal, he seemed serious enough to worry his friend. Adam leaned back to look at him. "No, Heath, what are you saying? It's okay..."

"No one will ever take me seriously again," the ginger interrupted him.

"But I'm the only one who knows about this, and I promise you I will never tell anyone else."

Heath was a little surprised. "What about the hotel staff?"

Adam went to the minibar and took a bottle of sparkling wine out of it. At first, Heath thought he wanted to suggest drinking until he would forget everything. But after Adam had opened the bottle, he just emptied it on Heath's bed. Then he grinned. "Now they'll think we just dropped the bottle here. We can leave a big tip for the housekeeping staff."

Adam was right. The sharp smell of alcohol filled the whole room.

"You can have my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor," the older man said.

Heath shook his head. "You don't have to. The bed is big enough for two people."

Adam's eyes lit up. However, he sighed. "I really like you. But I don't want you to think that I did that on purpose, so that we have to share a bed."

"You like me?" Heath stared at him. He'd guessed something like that before because of the way Adam treated him and because of the _Heathy baby._ But he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up.

Adam nodded. "I think I..." He bit his lip shyly, which was an unusual sight. Sometimes Heath thought his friend had no shame at all. "I have a little crush on you."

Heath couldn't believe it. Someone cared about him? Sure, he'd had friends before, good friends. Jinder and Drew had been like brothers to him. And from time to time he had casual sex with people who were only interested in his body. But this...

"Even now, after...?" he asked.

"That changes nothing. I mean, I didn't know you're so sensitive, and I'm sorry about that. It makes me want to protect you from all the evil in the world - which is stupid, I know, you're a strong wrestler and you can take care of yourself. But..."

"Can you kiss me?" _Ouch, Heath, what the...?_ That had to be the most awkward question he'd ever asked someone.

However, Adam smiled at him. "I'd love to."

He came closer and wrapped his arms around Heath. Their lips met tentatively and they kissed softly at first. Soon, though, they were lost in each other. Adam's hands moved over the other man's body. They stumbled to the bed; the bathrobe dropped to the floor. Heath felt drunk just by the smell, and before he knew it, Adam lay on top of him. They wallowed around, kissing, touching - skin on skin, mouth on mouth. Adam's hand went to his friend's member. He stroked him slowly and gently. There was no need to rush and Heath didn't want it to end quickly. He wondered if Adam could read his mind.

The older man was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. But they lay so close together that his hard dick pressed against Heath's body. Heath felt desirable and like a man, not like a child that had wet his bed. Adam made him forget all the bad things in his life, and he loved him for that.

When he finally came, it felt wonderful, like the release he'd needed. After that, Adam held him close in his arms until they fell asleep together.

 


End file.
